777
by ElanRose
Summary: One-shot. Ella sentía la vida irse por cada gota de sangre derramada, pero necesitaba verlo una vez más. -Levi.../-Yo también te quiero. LevixOc


El mundo era caos. O tal vez no, solo era el infierno desatándose en mi cabeza al ver tus peores pesadillas volviéndose realidad. Recuerdo que cuando te conocí, no le tenía miedo a la muerte. ¿Cómo temerla, alistándome donde lo había hecho? Sabía que en algún momento moriría, y seguramente devorada. El caso es que nunca me importó. Tal vez por eso era tan buena en lo que hacía.

Mi desgracia fue conocerte. Conocerte y encontrar en ti algo por lo cual vivir, algo por lo cual temerle a la muerte. Algo por lo que me hice torpe y despistada, buscándote con la mirada siempre que estabas lejos de mi alcance, sabiendo que si en algún momento te sentía en peligro dejaría a medias la misión para ir a ayudarte. Irónicamente, tú también me hiciste más fuerte.

El hecho era que yo, después de toda una vida sin un propósito para vivir, encontré uno. Te encontré. Y quise vivir.

Así que imagina mi rabia al verme el estómago abierto, ver como la sangre escapa rápidamente de mi cuerpo. Imagina mi impotencia al mirar donde debería estar mi brazo izquierdo y no encontrar nada. Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando sentí arder las heridas de mi cara. No lloraba por el dolor. Lloraba por ti. Tú nunca has podido llorar, y eso ahora me alegra. Nunca llorarás por mi. Nunca llorarás mi pérdida, ni mi muerte. Eso, que debería enfurecerme, me alivia. Sé que te dolerá, pero no llorarás. Eres fuerte, mucho más que yo. Y eres distinto a mi, siempre has encontrado algo por lo que vivir. Por muy hermético que parezcas.

Siempre te he envidiado. Siempre he querido superarte, ser alguien superior a ti. Fue después de enamorarme de ti que me di cuenta de que eso nunca pasaría. Fue después de conocer tus demonios y tus razones para luchar por lo que supe que siempre te querría, aunque tú a mi no. Sabía que, aunque muriera, seguiría queriéndote.

Y aquí me encuentro, en mi último aliento, a décimas de segundo de irme de este mundo para siempre y sin embargo solo pensando en ti. Ya he dicho que no siento dolor, o tal vez sí, pero no me importa. Solo quiero verte la cara, asegurarme de que fue buena idea empujarte para que me cogiera a mi en vez de a ti. Asegurarme de que mi puñetera muerte tiene sentido y no ha sido un estúpido gesto heroico más.

Cada vez me cuesta respirar más, y sentir la tierra vibrar al caer una de esas bestias solo hace que el sangrado empeore. He visto suficientes heridas de este calibre como para saber que no voy a salir de esta. Me siento confundida, a mi alrededor solo escucho gritos y mucho ruido. Me concentro para intentar oír mejor lo que gritan esas voces, pero entonces siento una mano cálida agarrar la mía.

-¡ABRE LOS OJOS, JODER!

Ante ese chillido, los abro. Ni siquiera era consciente de que los había cerrado. Intento enfocar la vista y es entonces cuando te veo. Mi corazón se salta un latido, pero no sé si es por mi estado o lo que siempre hace cada vez que te veo. Me inclino por lo segundo, aunque siendo realistas que eso pase no es nada bueno.

-Hola...-susurro como puedo.

-¿¡Hola!? ¿¡Qué cojones hola!? ¿¡Es que eres idiota!?

No entiendo muy bien por qué me chilla, solo intentaba aliviar la tensión. En ese momento veo mejor su cara, y como sus mejillas están surcadas por grandes lagrimones. Es ahí cuando siento todo el dolor en mi cuerpo, cuando siento como cada gota de sangre se va escapando por ese gran orificio en mi abdomen y quiero chillar al sentir los latidos en donde debería estar mi brazo. Siento mi pierna rota, mi cara raspada y mis costillas magulladas. Pero todo eso palidece al sentir como el corazón se me rompe en 777 pedazos al verle llorar.

-¿Qué haces...?-intentó decir, cogiendo aire de donde no lo hay-. ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA HACES LLORANDO!? TE PROHIBO LLORAR.

Él parece desconcertado un momento, hasta se pasa una mano por la cara como si no se lo creyera del todo. Entonces se enfada y sin limpiarse las lágrimas, como si supiera que me hace daño verle así, me mira.

-¡Y YO TE PROHIBO MORIR!- me grita de vuelta. Es gracioso, porque justo cuando me dice eso, siento como mis latidos van bajando peligrosamente rápido. No puedo evitar ver la ironía de la situación, ya que incluso en estos momentos, consciente o no, hago justo lo contrario de lo que me dicen.

-Levi...-como puedo, pongo una mano en su mejilla, limpiándole las lágrimas-. Levi, no llores. Sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir. Sabíamos que uno de los dos vería al otro morir.

-No...-susurra. Veo el dolor en sus ojos, pero también la comprensión. Sé que sabe que este es mi final.

-¿Sabes? Me alegro de ser yo. Por hipócrita que suene, no podría verte morir- sus ojos, que siempre son los que hablan por él, me dice que odia que sea yo. Mi niño tonto...-. No puedo pedirte que mañana sigas como si nada, pero sí te pido que sigas siendo tú. Eres fuerte, ni yo ni nadie te puede tumbar. Si te rindes, que sea por ti mismo, no por el dolor de mi pérdida. Por favor, sigue siendo el hombre del que me enamoré.

Veo que sus ojos se abren hasta el infinito. Sí, nunca le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él, nunca le había dicho te quiero. Ambos sabíamos de nuestros sentimientos pero nunca nos lo habíamos dicho. Supongo que ahora es el momento.

-¿Tú me...?-empieza a decir.

-Sí, Levi Ackerman- le interrumpo, cerrando mis ojos-. Te quiero

Y es justo ahí, en ese momento, en el que mi corazón deja de latir.

Es justo en ese momento en el que recuerdo que en una de mis charlas con Hanji me dijo que el último sentido que perdemos al morir es el oído, así que escucho perfectamente cómo, con la voz rota por las lágrimas, Levi, el hombre de mi vida, la esperanza de la humanidad, un humano como cualquier otro pero a la vez tan diferente, dice:

-Yo también te quiero.

Y hasta aquí el oneshot. ¡Espero de corazón que os haya gustado!

Debo decir que hay una parte que me basé en el ff de una escritora de aquí, se llama Kurenai Lukia y su historia Roulette of Memories. Si no la habéis leido, corred a hacerlo porque es hermosa. Todavía no la supero...

Lo dicho, mil gracias si habéis llegado hasta aquí y nos vemos en la próxima. ¡Besos!


End file.
